historyrewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Pacific Northwest
5800 BC: Tribal nomads from the Great Basin migrate north after several years of intense droughts. The largest group settles around the Forondir Hills. 5700 BC: The group of tribal nomads in the Forondir Hills divide themselves into static tribes. The most prosperous tribes settle along the Kimakthu and Sesallion rivers. 5650 BC: The Wallula Gap is settled by the Nakthu, Santhu, and Ekthu tribes. 5625 BC: Several tribes begin migrating to the Sesallion River Gorge. Crown Point is settled by the Reskir tribe, and a permanent settlement is founded around it. This settlement becomes known as Resvan. 5530 BC: All major cultures in the Pacific Northwest begin developing pottery around this time. 5500 BC: The three tribes of the Wallulla Gap become integrated into the Wakthu Tribe. They found a permanent settlement there, which becomes known as Javan. 5450 BC: Javan develops basic agriculture. The other settlements soon follow suit. 5310 BC: Several tribes have now migrated to the Estania Hills, due to a need for a permanent home, which cannot be found along the populated Forondir Hills. 5250 BC: A permanent settlement, known as Kaegvan, is founded in Estania. 5100 BC: Wolves become semi-domesticated. 4900 BC: Caribou are domesticated as pack animals and are used mostly in transportation of goods. 4500 BC: The roots of Sesallion Religion begin emerging. The people of Resvan, and other Sesallion tribes, now generally share a belief that the gods live atop Mount Katir. They believe in five main gods: A god of fire, a god of water, a god of sky, a god of earth, and a god of life (and death). The god of life is generally the "leader" god. 4120 BC: Resvan develops basic forms of writing, using pottery and slabs as documents, recording history and religion. 4450 BC: Aquaculture becomes prevalent in all cultures, though especially in the Sesallion regions. They commonly breed fish in lakes and ponds, and grow edible river flora for food. 4400 BC: First basic governments arise. A king arises in Resvan, and soon the city's population expands dramatically as tribes begin joining the city. 3900 BC: Similar kings arise in Javan, and Kaegvan, although the centralization that occurred in Resvan is absent. Several smaller villages begin vying for power, and soon, animosities develop in the Forondir and Estania regions. 3330 BC: The Age of City-States begins. The city-states of Javan, Kaegvan, Resvan, Naroor, Orvta, Sata, Kantaneer, and Surir are the largest population centers in the Pacific Northwest. The rest of the Pacific Northwest is largely unorganized tribal lands. Though they are called city-states, they are still at best glorified towns and villages. 3103 BC: Resvan becomes the first city-state to begin profitable mining in the Cascade Mountains. 2750 BC: Resvan sends colonists to the west. 2650 BC: Resvanian colonists reach the coast of Washington, founding villages along the beach. 2550 BC: Resvanian villages on the coast of Washington fall from the reach of their home city and become de facto independent. 2132 BC: Naroor and Orvta fight a small, but significant war. It ends with Naroor quickly sacking Orvta and annexing all of its land. 2101 BC: The Cascades Cataclysm. Mount Katir erupts unexpectedly, devastating much of the surrounding areas, including Naroor, Resvan, and, to some extent, Javan. Much of the devastation is not related to the volcano, but related to the collapse of Sesallion Religions, who believed that their pantheon resided at the top of the now much changed Mount Katir. 2098 BC: Tribal refugees flee west, believing that the end times have begun, and try to escape perceived destruction. 1911 BC: The refugees and colonists have since intermingled and founded dozens of city-states across Western Washington. Many of these city states have come to be in a state of near constant warfare. 1700 BC: The culture in Eastern Washington splits in two, with some tribes continuing further east. 1245 BC: Tribes in Eastern and Northern Oregon have become stationary by this point, having been founding settlements and city-states since roughly 3500 BC. 975 BC: Odon, a city-state in Modoc, falls into anarchy as it's king dies without an heir. 973 BC: Norodir gains control of Odon. 969 BC: Norodir begins expanding the military of Odon. 968 BC: Nearby Modoc city-states begin preparing for war against Odon. This strategy is sound, as Odon soon begins invading and annexing tribal lands. 964 BC: Odon invades the city-state of Cantas, which inadvertently starts a winner-take-all war between the powers of Modoc. 959 BC: Odon emerges victorious in the Modoc Wars. 955 BC: Norodir restarts old wars in the tribal lands of Modoc. 949 BC: Norodir dies, leaving his son and heir Ilodir in power. 847 BC: The Age of Kingdoms begins. Orlay has been united by the upstart city-state of Iganst, and Nasvan has been been united by tribal cults and small village powers. Meanwhile, the unification and centralization has forced the Jamori tribes to the east as expansive kingdoms begin conquering their lands. 835 BC: Cawan's various city states collapse and become vassals of either Odon or Iganst.